


*Hisses At You*

by bigduckenergy



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Dissociation, Homesickness, Mild Hurt/Comfort, emotionally at least, these kids are just understandably sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigduckenergy/pseuds/bigduckenergy
Summary: The twins try to lighten the mood with some good ol warrior cats roleplay. It isn't taken well. Terry Jr. is not old enough for this shit. I promise this isn't crack it's serious I promiseee. Tags are hard :/
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	*Hisses At You*

Terry felt wisened beyond his years.

It had only been a few weeks living with their grandparents together and he could feel himself aging faster. Mentally at least.

Everything here was just so… Dull. Grey bricks, grey sky, no games, no toys, not even a ball to kick around. Just old books. The most colorful thing in their side of the castle were their grandparents' purple robes, but none of them really wanted them around anyway.

Speaking of which, Terry was really regretting how he had been treating Ron. He began feeling that way during their moment at the tower- that maybe all of this really wasn’t Ron’s fault and he was just a stupid, scared kid that missed his dad. And then he met Willy. 

Yeah, the other kids' grandparents sucked, but their shittiness took a little while to settle inside you and fester. Willy’s was like a 2d8 of psychic damage any time he even entered a room. 

He’s infinitely thankful that Ron didn’t turn out as bad as he could have.

Terry missed school, surprisingly enough. Which was why he tried to go along with playing whatever “Warriors” was with Lark and Sparrow. It reminded him of his recess days and for once he got to think about something other than their awful situation.

“So I’m Larkbreeze,”

“And I’m Sparrowheart!”

“Um…” Terry glanced out the tower window for inspiration. “I guess I’ll be Terryfog,”

“Weedgrass,” Nick muttered, sprawled out on a stone bench.

The twins looked at each other with an expression that made the other boys nervous.

“How about we be the ones to name you,” Lark said.

“Yes, yes, wonderful idea, brother,” Sparrow nodded with that creepy smile.

Terry shrugged. Nick and Grant didn’t react.

The names went like this:

Terry was given Sloeleg, presumably because he’s a good kicker. He wasn’t really sure what a sloe was but Sparrow assured him this was his perfect warrior name.

Grant was named Lionshade, to which he simply responded with an “Okay”.

And finally, Nick got to be Beechthistle. If he cared, he definitely didn’t show it. Sparrow said something about “prideful symbolism” but Terry was only half paying attention, looking out the window.

“We are in Thunderclan! The most powerful and courageous of all the clans!” Lark began. 

Terry nodded.

“I’m the deputy,” Lark smirked. “Which means I get to assign patrols,”

Terry was desperately trying to pay attention, but that window just kept drawing him away. One minute he’s listening to the twins and the next it’s like he’s snapping awake from a dream.

Sparrow noticed that none of the other boys were paying close attention to him and his brother.

“Are you feeling hungry, clan members?” He asked. 

Nick groaned loudly.

“Guys, this is lame,” He said. “I don’t want to do this kiddie shit with you. I’m seriously tired and I think everyone else is too, so just leave it. Please.” 

“C’mon, man…” Terry cringed. The twins had a tough enough time with their peers back home to begin with. 

Nick was never an aggressive person, at least as far as he’s known him. But then again, Grant was never this solemn before. 

He did have to admit that he’d been exhausted ever since he entered The Forgotten Realms. He had been hoping this game would remedy that, but clearly it wasn’t doing much. 

“Very well then,” Sparrow looked a little wilted.

Lark gave the rest of them a glare, but went with his brother to the farthest corner to sulk. Him backing off was a miracle. Or, well, more likely he understood that Nick was going through something and didn’t feel the need to press.

Nick himself seemed to have gone from totally chillaxing to understanding the weight of their reality. He laid on his bench and cried silently. 

This was getting more awkward than Terry could stand. 

First he went to the window and watched the fog some more. He closed his eyes and pretended he wasn’t there. 

In his mind he was at home with his mom. She’d started teaching him how to cook since he kept complaining about the dinners Ron would make during her new evening shift. 

Nowadays he almost sort of missed those strange food combinations. It wasn’t anything really bad, it was just that, you know, Ron made it. If his mom cooked him a bowl of vegetable soup and mashed potatoes herself he probably wouldn’t complain.

“ _Come on, Terry Jr, you can’t go without dinner_ ,” He’d say. “ _It’s the most important meal of the day!_ ”

Most of the time Terry didn’t have the energy to correct him.

What he would do for some spaghetti-casserole right now. 

When he turned back around the scene hadn’t changed. He sighed to himself. 

Then he looked at the twins.

They were huddled up together, side-by-side. Lark looked like he was scheming while Sparrow seemed to be off in a daydream. Seeing them so calm was definitely off putting. 

He looked the other way and headed towards Nick.

“Hey man,” Terry said softly.

Nick didn’t respond, just turned his head away and wiped at his eyes with his sleeve. 

“I get it if you need to be alone,” He kneeled next to the bench at a safe distance. “But I think we’re all feeling pretty crappy, so I wanted to check in.”

Terry cringed internally. Jesus, he sounded like his mom. He shook his head to clear it; he really did not need to start crying over her now too.

  
Nick took a shuddery breath.

“I just–,” He swallowed hard. “I just really miss my dad. It’s kinda lame, I know,”

Well no duh, he should be.

“Yeah, I’m missing my parents too,” He said. 

It was quiet for a few seconds, aside from Nick’s sniffling. Terry felt like he was going to implode.

“Sorry for ruining the vibe,” Nick gave a weak chuckle.

“Um, well,” Terry glanced at the twins’ corner. “Maybe you should apologize to them instead?”

Nick sighed. He scrubbed at his face and began to sit up.

  
“Shit, dude,” 

“I can come with you if you want?” Terry offered.

“Oh God, no, that’s like when the teacher makes you apologize,” 

They laughed quietly. Yeah that would be super weird.

“Plus, they can hear us anyway,” Nick pointed out.

He wiped at his eyes and nose a little bit more, then called over to the corner.

“Hey, guys,” He said. Terry really hoped this would go over well. “Sorry for being a dick. We’re cool?”

The twins looked to each other for approval. Lark seemed hesitant but Sparrow cocked his head slightly which apparently changed his mind. They nodded at each other. Terry briefly wondered if they were actually telepathic.

“We’re cool!” They yelled in unison.

“Sweet,” Nick relaxed back. 

With that solved, Terry’s eyes landed onto Grant, who hadn’t moved an inch since the “naming ceremony”. All he did was stare at the floor and blink occasionally. 

That’s an issue for another time.


End file.
